The MBRS program proposed describes a plan for initiating and sustaining biomedical research at Southern University in New Orleans. MBRS funds will be used to purchase needed equipment and supplies to perform virtually all research operations on the campus of Southern University in New Orleans (SUNO). Yet, this in no way precludes collaboration with and use of certain highly sophisticated equipment, when permitted, at the University of New Orleans and Tulane and LSU Medical Centers. Since 1980 several of SUNO's science faculty have participated in summer biomedical research projects with teaching and research personnel at these local institutions. Support for three years is requested. Once requisite equipment, adequate supplies, and a properly equipped animal room are in place projections and goals for longer funding periods can better be estimated. Undergraduate students of high academic potential will be involved in varied biomedical projects and gain invaluable biomedical research training experiences in order to prepare them for admission to graduate programs in biomedical sciences. As these students obtained advanced degrees and move into the industrial and professional world they will serve as role models for others. An MBRS award would benefit SUNO primarily in two ways; 1. science faculty and students could be engaged in year round research which would result in oral presentations at scientific meetings plus publications in major research journals, 2. disadvantaged students, 83% of our enrollees are first generation college students, would be encouraged to and be better prepared to pursue advance degrees in biomedical sciences thus markedly increasing that pool of minority biomedical research scientists.